Les trois princes
by Sayanel
Summary: La mort de Severus à créer un vide dans le château, mais aussi dans deux cœurs. Ces derniers cherchent à le faire disparaitre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Threesome HP/DM/SS


Un OS/poème, j'arrive toujours pas à me décider x)

Ceci est un Threesome, avec des relations entres hommes, donc homophobes et autres fermés d'esprit passer votre chemin !

Bien sur, rien ne m'appartiens... Tout est à J. ...

Bonne lecture :)

**Les Trois Princes**

Le premier prince était dans sa tour.

Le second prince était dans sa tour.

Aux yeux de leurs peuples, tout les opposait.

Aux yeux de tous, ils se haïssaient.

Et pourtant, tout de l'autre chacun connaissait.

Car ils s'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Extrêmes opposés, un château entier les séparaient.

Néanmoins, chacun à leurs fenêtres, à la même chose ils pensaient.

Dehors la pluie tombait.

Dedans, sur leurs visages elle ruisselait.

Un seul pourtant occupait leurs pensées.

Celui du troisième prince, celui qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver.

Même s'ils s'aimaient, et que rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Tous deux réfléchissaient

A cette nuit où tout avait basculé.

Où sous leurs yeux la vie l'avait quitté.

Tristement ils se demandaient

Si, où qu'il soit, bien il se sentait.

Et inconsciemment ils pensaient

A aller le retrouver.

Car ils s'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

En prononçant le nom du Prince de Sang-Mêlé,

L'un toucha son collier.

L'autre le sentit chauffer.

D'un commun accord ils s'éclipsaient,

Et au bord du lac se retrouvaient.

Leurs lèvres se rencontraient

En un baiser salé.

Tendrement ils s'enlaçaient

Mais quelque chose il manquait,

Quelque chose de brisé à jamais.

Même s'ils s'aimaient, et que rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Personne ne le savait

D'un commun accord ils l'avaient décidé.

Car par tous ils seraient critiqués

Et tout trois préféraient le secret.

Car ils s'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Trois princes ils étaient,

Trois hommes à proprement parler.

L'un des deux autres aurait pu être le père,

Mais il n'était que le professeur.

Les deux plus jeunes étaient idolâtrés,

Personne ne pouvait nier

Avoir de l'un ou de l'autre une fois rêvé.

Et chacun des princes était terrifié

A l'idée de perdre l'un des hommes qu'il aimait.

Mais le plus âgés s'était sacrifié,

Afin qu'ils puissent vivre en paix.

Même s'ils s'aimaient, et que rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Les deux princes esseulés

La main se tenaient.

Sur la tombe de celui qu'ils avaient tant aimé

Ils allèrent s'allonger,

Laissant couler

Toutes les larmes que depuis trop longtemps ils retenaient.

Celles-ci allaient s'écraser

Sur la terre que la pluie détrempait

Qui recouvrait le corps du prince torturé.

Car ils s'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Comme trop souvent ils se sentaient vidés

Tel un vase qu'on aurait recollé

Mais qu'une pièce on aurait oublié.

Un cruel dilemme à eux s'offrait :

Le rejoindre ou l'oublier ?

Mais en eux ils étaient décidés.

Même s'ils s'aimaient, et que rien ne pourrait les en empêcher,

Comme rien ne peut empêcher la pluie de tomber.

Mais un jour la question ne fut plus à poser

Ils étaient prêts.

Une lettre ils avaient laissé.

Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire, ils l'avaient couché sur le papier,

Pour à leurs proches et amis expliquer

Le dernier geste qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils s'étaient approchés

De la tombe de celui qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver.

Dessus ils avaient gravé :

« On ne vit que pour l'être aimé

Mais son cœur, deux personnes se le sont partagés.

Les trois princes sont réunis à jamais. »

Puis ils s'étaient allongés.

Chacun une lame avait tiré,

Sur le cœur de l'autre l'avait posée

Leurs lèvres scellées en un baiser d'éternité.

Alors que leur geste ils terminaient

Une voix qu'ils croyaient disparu à jamais.

Leur murmura qu'elle les aimait.

Les trois princes s'étaient retrouvés,

Après que le monde des vivants ils aient quittés.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et rien ne pourraient les en empêcher,

Comme rien n'empêche la pluie de tomber,

Car même la mort avait échoué.


End file.
